Bola 8
by Hatsuhi
Summary: Sousuke intenta jugar billar (y falla miserablemente). AU. OS.


**Disclaimer: Free! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias:** Sousuke/Kisumi, universo alternativo, un poco de OoC.

 **Notas iniciales:** Esto es, como dicen los españoles, una chorrada. Leí el prompt por allí en Tumblr pero se me perdió el link (lel). Hashtag SaveSousuke2K16, o en otras palabras: Sousuke sólo quiere Paz y Tranquilidad.

 **Dedicado a Noebell porque le prometí un soukisu con final feliz.**

* * *

 _I'm looking through you while you're looking through your phone_

 _And then leaving with somebody else_

—The 1975

 **.**

Sousuke se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien que podía adaptarse fácilmente a nuevas situaciones. No importaba qué tan descabelladas, ridículas o absurdas fuesen, Sousuke estaba seguro de estar a la altura de la realidad.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, sonriendo forzadamente y parado incómodamente en una de las esquinas de la casa, evadiendo preguntas y familiares que se acercaban a él.

Después de todo, sólo iba a estar allí unas horas. Pudo haber no ido, pudo haberse ahorrado el tener que esquivar a la horda de familiares que no había visto en años como si fuesen la peste, pero su madre lo había obligado con el pretexto de que su prima lo quería a él _específicamente_ para tomar las fotografías del día.

Así, con el _strap_ de su cámara colgado al cuello y balanceándose incómodamente sobre su propio peso, intentando matar tiempo y lucir lo más antisocial posible para que nadie se atreviera a acercársele, ya estaba planeando cómo escapar lo antes posible de ese lugar.

—Hey, Sousuke.

Sousuke tuvo que bajar la mirada para encontrarse con el perfecto peinado de su prima, una chica esbelta y bien parecida.

Se vio obligado a sonreír forzadamente de nuevo, anhelando sus anteriores minutos de paz. La joven se recargó contra la pared, justo a su lado, sosteniendo una copa de vino.

—No ha pasado ni una hora desde que llegaste, Sousuke.

Sousuke suspiró.

—¿Por qué hay tanta gente? ¿No hay más fotógrafos en esta ciudad? ¿Por qué yo?

Interiormente sabía que no era lo más agradable tener que descargar todas sus quejas en su prima, quien estaba festejando su compromiso. Pero él estaba allí en contra de su voluntad. Y ella había sido un poco culpable de su miseria.

Ella resopló, aparentemente encontrando sus quejas bastante divertidas.

—No es como si no existieran otros fotógrafos en esta ciudad, pero si no utilizaba alguna excusa jamás habrías venido. No puedo dejar que mi pequeño Sousuke se pierda la diversión, ¿eh?

—Tengo veinticinco años.

—Sí, sí, como sea —su prima le sonrió. El timbre de la casa sonó y ella le entregó la copa de vino que anteriormente estaba tomando—. Oh, ya han llegado los últimos invitados. Deberías ir preparando tu cámara. Son mis futuros suegros.

Sousuke no soltó la copa de vino mientras refunfuñaba. Encendió su cámara y se movió de su lugar para acomodarse apenas unos cuantos metros lejos de la puerta.

Su prima abrió la puerta y la familia de su novio entró. No eran una familia numerosa. Apenas siete personas entraron. Sousuke, ahora refunfuñando mentalmente, tomó fotos de los padres del novio saludando a sus tíos y a los demás familiares que se encontraban en la casa.

No obstante, cuando giró el lente de su cámara para tomar fotos de las últimas personas que habían entrado, casi se quedó congelado en su lugar.

 _Oh._

Casi inconscientemente, tomó una foto de un joven atractivo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí, probablemente de su misma edad. El desconocido, al percatarse que la lente de Sousuke apuntaba hacia él, hizo una mueca sacando la lengua y guiñándole un ojo.

 _Oh._ Definitivamente Sousuke debió haberse quedado encerrado en su habitación leyendo estupideces en internet.

Sintió que la sangre subía por su rostro, así que rápidamente fingió no haber visto nada y guió su cámara hasta los demás familiares, intentando perderse en la multitud.

Tomó todas las fotos que pudo, aunque sólo fuesen de gente sonriéndose y saludándose. Simplemente quería escabullirse de allí y regresar a casa.

O al menos beber el suficiente vino para que lo declararan incapaz de seguir la fiesta y lo mandaran a casa.

Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades le sonaban bien.

Apuró la copa de vino que tenía en la mano y se la terminó de un solo trago. Bajó su cámara y esperó a que la gente se disipara y cada quien tomara sus asientos.

La enorme casa de su prima lucía, de repente, demasiado pequeña para tanta gente. Sousuke se disponía a ocultarse en la última fila de asientos cuando alguien lo tomó por el brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la mesa principal, donde estaban los familiares más cercanos de la pareja.

—¿A dónde vas, Sousuke, querido?

Sousuke maldijo mentalmente.

—A ningún lado —su prima lo tenía sujetado firmemente evitando que escapara.

Ella lo obligó a sentarse en una de las mesas principales, justo a lado del personaje inquietamente guapo de hace unos momentos atrás.

—Sousuke, él es Kisumi. Es el hermano de mi prometido. Kisumi-san, él es Sousuke, mi primo favorito y futuro fotógrafo de la boda.

Dos interrogantes surgieron en ese preciso momento. ¿Por qué Sousuke se rehusaba a mirar al tal Kisumi, así como una colegiala tímida que se niega a mirar a su amor platónico por pura vergüenza? ¿Por qué este tal Kisumi le sonreía abiertamente como si lo conociese de toda la vida?

Sousuke decidió que necesitaba _mucho más_ alcohol en su sistema para poder resolver esas preguntas.

También decidió que estaba siendo obviamente vergonzoso y que no se estaba comportando como un adulto de veinticinco años.

Ambos asintieron ligeramente, Kisumi sonriendo, Sousuke luciendo más confundido que nunca.

La joven pareja se levantó para decidir un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento y dar inicio a la "fiesta", lo que para Sousuke significa tener que esquivar, de nuevo, a sus decenas de familiares.

La gente se volvió a dispersar por toda la casa, con copas en las manos. Sousuke quiso escabullirse a algún lugar con tranquilidad y paz, pero un hombre de su altura era imposible de ocultar.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió un par de palmadas en el hombro. Al girarse, vio al novio de su prima y a su padre.

—¿Escuché que la familia Yamazaki tiene una nueva mesa de billar?

—Así es. ¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas en una partida, Sousuke?

—No, yo... —se adelantó a negarse rápidamente buscando alguna excusa que no sonara demasiado patética.

—Sousuke estará complacido de acompañarlos, ¿no es así?

El fuerte apretón en la mano de parte de su madre fue una clara señal de que no debía ni siquiera intentar negarse a su invitación.

—S-Sí, por supuesto.

Antes de bajar a la sala de juegos, Sousuke tomó una copa de vino de una de las mesas y la bebió de un solo trago, de nuevo.

Sólo por si esa noche terminaba siendo muy, muy larga.

 **.**

En la sala de juegos se encontraba su padre, su tío y él, acompañados, por supuesto, del novio de su prima, el padre del novio y Kisumi.

Los hombres mayores doblaron las mangas de sus respectivas camisas, exhibiendo un aire casi vergonzosamente competidor.

—¿Bola 8? —preguntó uno de ellos. Los demás asistentes asintieron y colocaron las bolas en el centro de la mesa.

Para que Sousuke terminara de sentirse completamente miserable, recordó que hacía años que no jugaba billar. No tenía idea de qué era lo de "Bola 8" pero figuró que sería el billar tradicional de golpear la bola blanca sin sacar la bola negra. Fácil.

—¿Yamazaki versus Shigino?

—Quien pierda deberá invitar la primera y última ronda de bebidas en la boda.

—Hecho.

Entonces Sousuke comenzó a sudar frío.

Rápidamente intentó recordar a alguno de sus amigos que supieran jugar billar. Llamarle a Rin sería una opción, pero quizás sólo se reiría de él. Tampoco creía que Nanase supiese mucho. ¿Quizás Makoto supiese lo suficiente y podría enseñarle las reglas básicas del billar en... menos de cinco minutos? Quizás si se disculpaba para ir al baño podría tener más tiempo. ¿Se podían explicar las reglas del billar por mensaje de texto?

Mientras Sousuke oraba a la velocidad de la luz y sacaba su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Makoto, su padre le entregó el taco y Sousuke miró el delgado palo de madera con incredulidad.

—¿Huh?

—Es tu turno, Sousuke. Empiezas tú la partida.

La vida lo odiaba. De eso estaba seguro. Primero lo obligaba a asistir a una fiesta a la que no quería ir. Luego le hacía tomar fotografías de un total desconocido y además sonrojarse como si fuese una maldita colegiala de quince años. Y ahora esto.

Sousuke rogó por que la vida lo odiara más y, quién sabe, hasta podría hacer que la tierra lo engullera y lo escupiera del otro lado del mundo.

Pensó que la cordillera de los Andes era un buen lugar para morir.

Guardó su celular lentamente y tomó el taco. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas recordar cómo maldita sea tenía que colocar los dedos para que se deslizara suavemente. En esos momentos de pánico, surgió la idea de detener el juego y preguntar el modo correcto de sostener el taco, pero su propio orgullo lo desechó rápidamente.

Así que tuvo que soportarlo y rogó a los dioses que, por lo menos, fuese capaz de mover alguna bola.

Pero como ya debía saberlo, la vida lo odiaba.

Sousuke, en medio de su pánico, aplicó más fuerza de la necesaria en el taco, haciendo que la bola blanca prácticamente rebotara sobre las demás, lanzándolas al suelo. Salvo por una afortunada, una bola roja, que salió disparada directo a la mejilla de Kisumi.

Hubo un silencio casi sepulcral que duró unos cuantos segundos después de que Kisumi cayera al suelo en un grito ahogado de sorpresa y dolor.

Sousuke sopesó las diferentes opciones que tenía: 1) tragarse la misma bola que había golpeado a Kisumi y morirse, 2) pedir disculpas y morirse, 3) huir de la habitación y correr hacia su casa, aunque quedara del otro lado de la ciudad, 4) apuñalarse con el taco y morirse, 5) llorar y morirse...

No, la vida lo odiaba lo suficiente para que él fuese el primero en correr hacia el recién herido.

—¡Kisumi! —gritaron todos al unísono.

El joven yacía en el piso. Una marca redonda, casi perfecta, comenzaba a enrojecerse en su mejilla derecha.

Todos hicieron un círculo alrededor de él, con Sousuke sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Kisumi parpadeó.

Quizás sólo quedaría un feo moretón y nada más.

Pero no.

Una vez más, probando que la suerte de Sousuke era la peor, Kisumi abrió la boca, con un hilillo de sangre escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios y escupió un diente.

Tragarse la bola roja y morirse sería entonces, decidió Sousuke.

 **.**

Era la peor noche de su vida.

De veinticinco cortos años vividos, esa era la peor noche, el peor día, quizás su peor semana.

Con la cabeza entre las manos, Sousuke decidió que quizás lo mejor era cambiarse de nombre y mudarse de país. Había escuchado que Hawaii tenía un agradable clima todo el año.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y luego unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Sousuke, está bien.

—No.

La familiar voz de Kisumi casi lo desconcertó, pero aún así se negó a mirarlo.

—Pudieron colocar mi muela de nuevo, mira.

—No.

Kisumi se sentó a su lado.

—Fue un accidente.

—No.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos entre el ruido de las enfermeras caminando por la sala de espera de Emergencias.

—De acuerdo —finalmente suspiró Kisumi—. Dame tu número.

—¿Huh?

Eso sí causó una reacción en Sousuke que, más que pánico y culpa, fue una especie de alivio, un ligero revoloteo que provocó en su estómago una sensación graciosa.

Sin pedirlo, Kisumi sacó el celular de Sousuke del bolsillo interior de su traje. Guardó su propio número en la lista de contactos de Sousuke.

—Sólo voy a aceptar un tipo de disculpas, y esas disculpas vienen en forma de cena. ¿Te parece el miércoles a las ocho? Conozco un restaurante muy cerca de aquí con una vista maravillosa.

Sousuke lo miró, incrédulo.

—¿Te golpeé con una bola de billar y te tiré una muela y ahora me invitas a cenar?

—No —replicó Kisumi con una sonrisa—. Yo no te estoy invitando. Tú vas a pagar.

—¿Huh? —dijo de nuevo, incapaz de decir otra cosa.

Kisumi no borró su sonrisa. Lentamente, se acercó a Sousuke y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, despegando sus labios apenas, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia la oreja de su acompañante para susurrar:

—Gracias por traerme al hospital.

Ahora sí, la sangre subió casi al instante a su rostro y ni siquiera se preocupó en ocultarlo.

Sousuke lo miró.

Quizás la vida no lo odiaba tanto como él creía.

* * *

 **Notas:** les juro que soy una escritora seria con tramas 100% adultas. Pero no hoy lol.

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
